


Moments in Time

by CNWinters



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Love Confessions, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hodge-podge of snippets I have rambling in my head; each independent of the other. I'll give little mini-titles to each one to try to make it easier to follow. Since many eps share the same title as Pop songs I'll try to do the same here. Some are 'Rizzles-ish' and some general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Moments in Time**

**_Shadows in the Moonlight_ **

Maura snickered.

"What?" Jane asked.

The pair was walking through the dark warehouse with flashlights as their only source of light.

"We're looking for a 'werewolf'… I feel like Mulder and Scully," Maura whispered.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Gee. I wonder who's who in this scenario?" she whispered back.

Maura paused, giving it serious thought. "I'm definitely Scully."

Jane stopped walked and faced Maura. "Why am I 'the guy'?"

"Several reasons actually. Scully's vocabulary was much larger. She gave detailed analysis and knew a number of facts she could recall on the spot."

"So did Mulder! His soliloquies took up half the show sometimes."

"Perhaps, but Scully was also a doctor and spent a large portion of her time in the lab, like me. Oh, and she dressed better than Mulder."

Jane opened her mouth and appeared on the verge of arguing, but stopped.

"You're right. I am Mulder," she said deadpan.

Maura grinned in response, but the smile scurried away when they heard a wolf howl from the second floor.

_Fin_

**_Teach Your Children Well_ **

Maura could sense Jane's swirling emotions and put a gentle hand on her forearm, which Jane quickly covered.

"I am never getting married... or having children," Jane told Maura as they watched her old partner reunite with his kidnapped daughter.

Maura smiled. "You think that'll protect you?" she asked knowingly.

Jane had to smile too. "No..."

_Two years later..._

Jane smiled. She held Maura's hands as they stood in front of the altar of United Methodist Church.

She looked into Maura's eyes and said, "For richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

The pastor smiled at the gathering. "By the power vested in me, and the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you officially married. Ladies, you may kiss your bride."

Jane took a hold of Maura's waist as Maura cupped Jane's face.

"Never say never," Maura teased her.

Jane smiled and whispered, "Fine. But no kids."

Maura shrugged and said, "We'll see."

A round of applause went up as they then shared their first kiss as a married couple.

_Six years later..._

"Mom?" the four-year-old asked from the backseat. "Why is the sky blue?"

Maura smiled and spared a glance at her rearview mirror to the daughter she and Jane had adopted.

"Well, sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by gases and particles in the air. Actually, it's important to know that all light waves travel in a straight line unless something gets in the way to reflect it (like a mirror), bend it (like a glass prism) or scatter it (like molecules of the gases in the atmosphere). Now, blue light is scattered more than other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves. This is why we see a blue sky most of the time. Remember though, the closer to the horizon the sun is, the sky fades to a lighter blue or white. Then as the sun gets even lower in the sky, its light is passing through more of the atmosphere to reach us. Even more of the blue light is scattered, and when that happens, it allows the reds and yellows to pass straight through to your eyes. This is what we call a sunrise or a sunset."

"Oh..." the girl said blankly.

"It's really quite complex, Sweetie," she said sympathetically. "It's not very simple or easy to understand, so it's okay if you don't."

The young girl cocked her head. "Ma said it's dust."

"Dust?"

"Yeah. She said light from the sun looks white, but it's really like a pretty rainbow with lots of colors. There's stuff in the air, like dust, that we can't really see, but it's there. That dust makes different colors if the sun's in a certain place in the sky. She said if the sun is high up in the sky, the dust makes it look blue. When the sun's low to the ground, like before bedtime, sometimes the dust makes it look yellow, orange or red and sometimes even green. Of course, that's only if it's not real cloudy... So is that what you just said?"

Maura was already giggling and smiling as she pulled into the parking space at the pre-school.

"Oh, Jane Rizzoli," she sighed to herself. She put the car into park and undid her seat belt. She turned to face her daughter. "Your Ma makes things real easy to understand sometimes, doesn't she?"

The girl grinned and nodded.

"It's one of the reasons I love her," Maura continued. "But to answer your question, although it's not the way I said it, let's just say she's right and that it's dust."

"Why didn't you just say it's dust?"

Maura chuckled again and then said, "You know, I'm not sure. That would have been a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

The girl nodded again. "Ma's pretty smart, isn't she?"

"Your Ma is amazing." Maura smiled again. "Now let's get you inside. Ms. Rider is waiting for you, okay?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

_Fin_

**_My Darling Clementine_ **

"Logo on the back, right-cheek pocket," Maura turned the pair of jeans over. "Stamped rivets! No misspellings!" she said even more excited. "See? This is why I come to second hand stores! Do you have any idea what this IS?!" Maura excitedly asked Jane.

Jane and Maura stood in the small shop as Maura held up the pair of jeans before going back to inspect them closely.

"Yeah," Jane said. "Jeans."

"Calvin Klein jeans!"

"Calvin Klein jeans," Jane said in a monotone. "Big deal."

"No, Jane. Not just ANY Calvin Klein jeans. These are THE Calvin Klein jeans. The ones Brook Shields wore in her 1981 ad. You know, the famous quote?"

Jane still looked lost.

""You wanna know what comes between me and my Calvin's? Nothing.""

Maura looked optimistic that Jane would remember.

"Vaguely," Jane replied.

"Actually that commercial wasn't the first one, but it is one of the most remembered. There were actually many advertisements she did. There's one, from 1980, where she's getting dressed in a pair of jeans and talking about jeans and genes, like genetics, and reproduction. I liked that one."

"Really? An ad about genetics and breeding and you liked it. Go figure," Jane said dryly.

"Don't you see why this is important?" Maura asked.

"Hmm, not really. It's a pair of jeans."

"These jeans started the trend of affordable designer jeans produced for the masses. Gloria Vanderbilt, Jordache, Chic - they all followed because of Calvin's. This pair is the real thing and in fantastic shape given their age," Maura pointed out.

"Maybe they're fake, Maura."

"No. You can tell."

"And you're tell me why," Jane muttered to herself.

"See the quality of the stitching," Maura went on ignoring her.

"Ah ha," Jane agreed unenthusiastic.

"Premium designer jeans manufacturers take great pride in their workmanship and reject samples that do NOT adhere to their strict quality standards. There's always signature stitching on the pockets and, here, look at the buttons."

"What am I looking for?"

"On many fake designer jeans, the buttons are close to the original, yet they might be different sizes. Sometimes they have letters missing or in some cases, the wrong buttons completely. These jeans though? THESE are original Calvin Klein's circa 1979-1980."

Maura seemed to be panting and shaking after her speech and Jane had to giggle.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"The breathlessness. The muscle spasms. Did you just have an orgasm?"

Maura grinned and smacked Jane's arm as the detective chuckled.

"I'm not hearing a noooo," Jane added in a sing-song voice.

_Fin_

**_Do You Believe In Love?_ **

Frost, Korsak, Rizzoli and Isles were all in the office.

"I don't have _a thing_ for Janet," Frost remarked.

"Oooh, Janet," Jane teased with a grin, but didn't look up from the file her nose was buried inside. "They're on a first name basis now."

Korsak chuckled while Maura reprimanded them.

"Stop. I think it's wonderful that Detective Frost has a connection to someone."

"She and I are not 'connected' in anyway," Frost said.

"I bet he'd like to be though," Jane muttered.

"Thank you Dr. Isles," Frost went on as he ignored his partner. "At least someone here is mature and sees my professional relationship can be friendly." He turned to Jane while he pointed to Maura, "Besides you call her 'Maur' instead of Maura. Not only do you call her by her first name, she also got her own nickname, and last time I checked, you weren't sleeping with her."

Maura turned red at Frost's remarks, but she turned even redder when Jane retorted, "It's not for lack of trying. She just doesn't get my hints."

Frost and Korsak chuckled as Jane looked up at Maura briefly and gave her a teasing wink.

"Maybe she does understand," Frost countered. "She's just got better taste than date a heartbreaker like you."

"Ooooh," Korsak added.

"Did you know that giddiness of falling in love isn't just emotional?" Maura said, trying to change the subject. "It's actually physical. It's due to the dopamine, norepinephrine and phenylethylamine we're releasing when experiencing feelings of love. Dopamine is considered to be the "pleasure chemical," which produces a feeling of bliss, while Norepinephrine is similar to adrenaline and produces the racing heart and excitement one feels when 'falling' in love."

"So how is your dopamine, Dr. Isle?" Korsak asked with a smile. "Have you been in love recently?"

Maura spared a glance to Jane, who was still distracted by the file she was reading, and then looked at him.

"I-I have."

"Ohhh," Frost teased.

"Do tell," Korsak added. "Someone we've met?"

Maura didn't seem like she wanted to continue the conversation.

"Guys, I really should get back-."

"Oh come on," Frost said. "See that reaction? It's gotta be someone we've met," he said to Korsak. He turned back to Maura. "Who?"

"I really can't say," Maura replied.

"Uh oh, is this someone married?" Korsak guessed.

"Oh no," Maura replied.

"Hmm, maybe it's someone she's embarrassed by," Frost offered. "Stanley in the lunch room?"

"Oh god no!" Maura chuckled. "Really, guys, I need to-."

"I got it!" Korsak said as he snapped his finger and then pointed at her. "Is it Jane?"

Maura spared a glance to Jane, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Nooo," Maura replied.

Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter closed and Korsak noticed the change in her body immediately.

"Maura?" he asked. "Are you-?"

Jane didn't see Maura start to fall, but she heard both men bolt from their chairs and she looked up. Although both men raced to catch her, they were too late. Maura promptly fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What happened?!" Jane asked as she came over only a few seconds behind them.

"She… got blotchy and fainted," Frost said as he examined her. "Korsak asked if she was in love with you."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, she said no and she just… fell over."

Jane began to smile.

"You're happy about this?" Korsak asked.

"You have no idea," Jane replied.

_Fin_


End file.
